Sephiroth's Off Day
by Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable
Summary: What happens when Mako reacts to caffine? What happens when sephiroth drinks an energy drink? The end result: A very Happy, Caracked out and Horny Sephiroth Rating M for languages, sex, sexual content, Sephiroth naked
1. Chapter 1: Uhh? Sephiroth?

**::Sephiroth's most off day::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core.**

**Rating: M for languages, sex, sexual content, Sephiroth naked. **

**Pair: Zack X Cloud, Sephiroth X ?????**

**A/N: Genesis and Angeal are from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. Really they are even look at it yourself peoples….**

**::Chapter 1. UH?? Sephiroth??::**

Once again Sephiroth pulled an all nighter making battle plans, and sighing paper, the good new is that he is all done, but the bad new is that he is barely awake to train and command his grunts. (A/N Grunts are the soldiers)

Being the nice teen that he is, Cloud walks in Sephiroth's and asked, " General? Sir? Are you ok?"

"No Cloud, I am not ok. I'm tried and pissed that I can't go to bed. And I can't move and I am so tried and I want to go to bed." The sliver haired man grunted in anger and compliant.

"Here General, drink some of my Full Throttle energy drink, sir. It wakes me up when eve I'm tried." The spiky blonde said, and handed it to the General.

In a couple of sips of it he was refreashed and wide awake.

** That is where our story begins **

** At Noon **

Everyone on the 42nd level of Shinra heard a "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Sound. When Zack Hard that sound he peaked his head out of his door and……..

Plop 

Something hit his face and he discovered it's leather pants.

'Oh dear god!! Hope these aren't….the ..' he though and he looked at the right of the hall, nothing there, then at the left of the hall. His eyes went wide open, like bugged out eyes and continued his previous though, 'Oh, Dear fucking god! These **are** the generals pants!!!' While Sephiroth was running down the hall butt naked…

He when back into his room and woke up Cloud, they did some exotic stuff after the whole ordeal with Sephiroth and giving him a sip of Cloud's energy drink.

"Cloud?" Zack asked.

"Hmmmm." Cloud answered while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"What happened to General Sephiroth? You were with him last." Zack asked again.

"He was really tried so I gave him some of my energy drink." Cloud answered Zack question.

"Oh dear god!" the black haired man yelled," Cloud, Mako reacts to caffeine which is in energy drinks and coffee. If Sephiroths drinks those drinks it will give you the results of a very cracked out and very horny Sephiroth. No one and I mean **No** one have ever seen Sephiroth like this **ever** before. The only people I know has experience this once is Angeal and Genesis. This is also bad Cause the President of Shinra has a thing for Sephiroth as well, so if they meet up during this whole process of Sephy being all cracked out and hornyand ect. Things happen and I don't want to think about it…. Wait to late I am already thinking aboout it.. EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! SO GROSS!!!!!! AHHHH I AM SCARED FOR LIFE NOW!!!" Zack had to yell that last part out cause now he was seeing the General with the President, and very rich old guy, **getting** **it on**, you know what I mean… Zack right now want to puke his brains and lungs out now cause of these images, any person do the same reaction as Zack thinking those thoughts.

Than Cloud went all bugged out wide eyed look and his mouth dropped to the floor. He was speechless. He didn't know this he was new to the whole Shinra ordeal. It's been at least 6 months since he joined up. He was still ajusting to all the rules and process that the company had.

**A/N: Sorry if that is too short for you people. I'll try to make the next chapter longer alright -.. So please review I'll give you guys a cookie.. I would love it if you guys would review -**


	2. Chapter 2: What happened to you guys?

**::Sephiroth's most off day::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core.**

**Rating: M for languages, sex, sexual content, Sephiroth naked. **

**Pair: Zack X Cloud, Sephiroth X ?????**

**A/N: Genesis and Angeal are from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. Really they are even look at it yourself peoples….**

_**Last Time on Sephiroth's most off day **_

Than Cloud went all bugged out wide eyed look and his mouth dropped to the floor. He was speechless. He didn't know this he was new to the whole Shinra ordeal. It's been at least 6 months since he joined up. He was still ajusting to all the rules and process that the company had.

**:: Chapter 2: What happened to you guys?::**

"Cloud, first get some clothes on, then get the grunts." Zack commanded.

"Oh wait," Zack said, Actually get the Truks frist than the grunts. Look for a man with red spikyish with a poytail hair, you won't miss him. Tell him this is from Zack, '_Urgent news, General Sephiroth drank and energy drink and now is running around Shinra butt naked'_ Then tell him to get the other turks."

"Ok." Cloud answered while getting his clothes on. And ran out of the room once he got his clothes back on.

'_Crap I forgot to ask him what floor are the turks on!_' Cloud thought and ran back to zacks room and asked, "what floor are the turks on?"

It's the 50th something floor." Zack answered while putting his clothes on as well.

"Do you know wgat floor exactly?" Cloud asked again while he was showing his ukeness to Zack.

"UHHHHH!!! No I don't" Zack said bluntly while getting a little hard from Cloud's ukeness.

"Great!!" the spiky blonde uke said sarcasticly and went to the 50th floor.

** 30 mintues later **

Cloud came back with the grunts. The turks, 1st class and 2nd class SOLIDERs were already there

Zack is walking around in circles ttrying to think up of a plan.

"We have a problem here in the Shinra building," Zack stated while everyone listened intently, " As you all know our general, Sephiroth, is running around butt naked."

Then all the gay guys and girls blushed and suddenly have bloody nose

Then Zack continued, " Yes, I know to most of you, _**very hot**_ but the president has a thing for the General. So to keep the General safe fore our pedo president, I suggest to keep the general far far far FAR way from the President."

With that information everyone but a few people had this creeped out face cause now they were imagining the general with the president doing very dirty thing

"OW!! MY EYES!! OW!! MY BRAIN!!! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" they all yelled besides Reno, Zack and Cloud.

"So to keep the general safe from the President, we need to capture and hold him until the caffeine wears off." Zack told them in a serious vioce explaining as if this were a life and death decision which for Sephiroth it most likely was.

He turned to all these that were assembled. "Now, there are 60 floors in this building, not including the basement, there are about 120 of us here so we'll spilt into groups og two and we'll cover all the floors--" Zack's instructions were cut off by a loud banging coming form the wall.

"Damnit Sephiroth. Get back here!!" a shout from the wall yelled loudly then they all heard an insane cackle and even more insane " you'll never take me alive!!"

"Sephiroth!" there was a loud growl from the air vent along with a bang as if the stuck person slammed their fist on the vent.

Zack cautiously walked over to the wall and tapped along the wall until he found the vent. " Um…..are you alright??" Zack asked, talking loudly so the person in the wall could hear him.

"Zack?" the voice said after a moment, " you bastard get me out of this wall!!!!"

Zack sighed, " Hold on Genesis." He told the angry SOLDIER. Raising his fist, Zack puncehed the dr wall, his hand and wrist buried in the wall. A few grunts came over and helped him rip chunks of dry wall out of the way of the airshaft.

Once a decent sized hole was in the wall Zack put an ungloved hand on the shaft feeling ofr Genesis' warm body. With SOLDTER strength he ripped through the metal revealing a sweaty and very pissed Genesis..

"what happened??" Zacked asked the red head SOLDIER, helping him out of the shaft.

"Sephiroth." Genesis growled, straightening his clothes. Zack noticed that he was missing his red trench coat and shoulder armor.

"Hey, where's your trench coat and shoulder armor??" Asked Zack dumbly.

Genesis glared at him for being so stupid but he answered annoyingly, " I couldn't fit through the air vent with them on. So I had take it off, and let Angeal hold it for me since he was with me when I was chasing Sephiroth through the halls before we went to the fucking air vent."

Zack nodded deep in thought. "Wait where's Angeal??" he asked.

Just as Genesis was about to answer, the door was kicked in and Angeal covered head to toe in garbage, including the previous day's meatloaf surprise, walked in. If Zack squinted he could almost see an angry red aura around his mentor. Then again that could be the fumes coming off of the food he was covered in.

"Angeal--"the garnage covered man held up a hand cutting Zack off.

"Garbage shoot." Angeal told them almost snapping.

Everyone started to pulg their noses. Oh boy, Angeal did stink and it was really **BAD**!

"WOW! Angeal you smell horrible!" Zack exclaimed when he pluged his nose.

Angeal grinned his teeth. He was pissed, No he wasn't pissed, hell no…… he was beyond pissed. " Sephiroth… chased after…Dropped some of mine and Genesis crap… still chased…he jumped in the garbage shoot… Jumped before I grabbed him… … Face first in the whole pile of fucking gross garbage…Sephiroth pointed and laughed then ran away." Angeal expalined while grinned his teeth. Answering Zacks question before he even asked.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update this story.. I am planning on updating today, tomorrow or the weekend.. since I am done writing the chapters.. I also get to upload a new story.. It's an gaaraXsakura from naruto story.. anyways sorry that I havn't been updating.. just school is getting to me and all the drama that has been happening to my friends and I am stuck in the middle… Anyways I'll try to update more soon as possible alright…. Love you all.. please review.. and sorry if it is short..**

Sakura Akatsuki Unstopable 


End file.
